Modern electronic apparatuses may typically comprise a wide variety of events with different kinds of user notifications. As an example, for an incoming call to a mobile apparatus, a ringing tone typically has a constant volume. From the apparatus settings the ringing tone volume may also be set to increase gradually. Furthermore, the ringing tone may be played a certain pre-selectable time until the call is directed to a voicemail. However, the long ringing of an incoming call that is not answered may cause nuisance, for example in open space office environments or libraries, if the mobile apparatus is left unattended. Also in places like theaters or cinemas, where the apparatus is likely to be in close vicinity of the user, an incoming call may cause considerable disturbance.
The user notifications, for example the ringing tone, and characteristics of the user notifications may be adjusted. The control in such cases is based on the information of the mechanical state or settings of the apparatus and not on the information of the surroundings.
A known solution is related to notifying an incoming call of a voice communication. A ringing tone of the incoming call may be silenced in response to movement of the apparatus or moving a mechanical part of the apparatus. Such mechanical part may be a flip or a slide of an apparatus, for example.